A Love That Can Last A Lifetime
by Angel Eyes9
Summary: Rafe saves his siter from Caleb
1. Default Chapter

Rafe & Alison Love That Can Last a Lifetime  
Chapter 1  
Alison is the Captain of the cheerleading squad and Rafe is the Captain of the Football team. Alison lives with her Grandmother and Rafe lives on his own in an apartment. Rafe is 21 years old and Alison is 19 years old.  
  
Alison was walking home from school one day when she heard someone following her so she started to run as fast as you could but then she fell and tripped. She tried to get up but the "Guy said where do you think you are going?" as she tried to get up she realized that she had twisted her ankle. "And the guy then said you are not going anywhere and he pushed her back down on the ground". "And the guy then said I want you. You I want you now" "I want you so bad I can taste it inside my mouth". Alison started crying. "And the guy said shut up you stupid bit** or I will have no choice but to kill you. "So Alison said to herself why? God why? Is this happening to me what did I do to deserve this"? "The guy then started to UN button her shirt and she was getting really scared and nervous. Because she was a virgin and she was saving herself for the person she truly loved and who she wanted to spend the rest of our life with it". She then started crying again. Then she started to scream "HELP ME somebody please HELP ME. A Young blond boy was walking to his car when he heard a very young and scared girl screaming for help. Well he went to it check out to see if the young girl was okay but to his horror he had seen that some guy was trying to Rape this very young and beautiful girl who was terrified for her life. So he snuck up behind the guy and "said what you think that you are doing to this very young and beautiful woman". And the guy replied and said what I do is none of your business" "Well then Rafe said I'm making it my business" They then start to fight and the guy had knocked Alison out. "Well Rafe than got the better of him and said to the guy if you go anywhere near Alison or any girl again who you try to rape I will have you put in jail for a very along time do you understand me yes sir" "Then get lost before I Change my mind. So the guy then took off. Rafe then picked up Alison and carried her to his car and drove her to his apartment. When he got home he placed her on his bed she then started coming too. "And she then said who are you where am, and what happened". "And Rafe then said well first off my name is Rafe Kovich Hello". "Hello my name is Alison Barrington", and at the same time they both said hi nice to meet you. And Rafe then said you are at my apartment I brought you hear because you were knocked out. And what happened was that the guy that was following you he had tried to Rape you" and "Alison said oh my god and she started crying and Rafe gave her hug and said it's okay I'm hear for you. "Rafe then said I know you. You're the captain of the cheerleading squad" and "Alison said yes I'am and you are the Captain of the Football team" "yes I'am Rafe said" "well it's a pleasure to finally meet you Alison said to Rafe". "And Rafe then said same hear". "Alison Rafe said may I ask you something" "And she said sure ask me anything you'd like" "I know we just met and all and I feel as though I have know you my whole life. Well I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me". "Alison then said to Rafe it would be my pleasure." "How about I pick you up around 7:00 pm. Okay Alison said Well Alison went home to get ready. Went she got home she took a shower and put on this very beautiful outfit she decided to wear a mini skirt with blue flowers on it and a white tank top with her white sandals. She then started on her hair and then her make-up. Meanwhile Rafe had just come out of the shower and put on a blue sweater with a beige pair of pants he then bushed his hair grabbed his keys and was out the door within 5 minutes. "Rafe then said to himself I wonder if I should get this angel some flowers and he said to himself yeah I should. So he picked up a dozen of pink Roses for Alison". "He then got back in the car and drove to her house he then parked the car and rang her door bell. And Alison then answered it and she "Said Hi how are" "And Rafe said Hi I'm fine" he then said I bought these for you" "Alison then said pink Roses they are my favourite how did you know" "and Rafe said I figured every girl likes Roses but for some reason pink was the color that popped into my head" "Alison then said thank you very much "And Rafe said your welcome". "Rafe then said you are looking very beautiful tonight you look like an angel from heaven" "well Thank you Alison then said" "And you Rafe look very handsome you are the sexiest man alive" "well Thank you" "Shall we go Rafe said" "Yes we shall". They then got to the car and Rafe opened the car door for her and shut it when she got in. Then he went to his side and got in the car and started driving. "And Alison said to Rafe I'm so thankful to you for saving me from being raped because I'm saving myself for the person I know that I will want to spend the rest of my life with and who will make me happy" "and Rafe then said I feel the exact Same way" "We have more in common then you think Alison" "Where are we going asked Alison well first I figure we go get something to eat and then a little dancing and a movie" "Okay that sounds like a plan to me" "Well were hear said Rafe shall we go inside" Yes we shall said Alison". They then ordered some Steak and potatoes with Pepsi to drink. Then after that they ordered Cherry Cheese cake for dessert and "Rafe said I love Cheese cake" and Alison said so do I". They then had a few dances and Rafe paid the bill and they left to go to the movies. "So Alison Rafe said what kind of movie would you like to see" "Anything she said to Rafe as long as am with you I don't care what we see" "so Rafe said how about Halloween" "Okay that's fine with me" Well they got inside and the movie started it got to a really scary part when Alison hid her face in Rafe sweater. :And Rafe said It's okay Alison don't be scared I will always be her for you and I will always protect you I will never ever let anything bad happen to you. I will always take care of you okay" "Okay Rafe I'm glad to hear that" so the movie was over and Alison and Rafe got back in the car. "And Rafe said how would you like to take a drive to the beach" "That sounds good to me said Alison". Well Rafe started driving and they got there within 20 minutes. They left there shoes in the car and they then got out of the car and "Rafe said to Alison. Alison may I hold your hand" "And Alison said yes you may". So as they were walking along side the water Alison pushed Rafe in and he was soaked from head to feet. And Alison started to run. But the Rafe caught up to her picked her up "And Alison said to Rafe. Rafe please don't do it" and SPLASH he dropped her in the water. And she was now soaked from head to feet as well. "Rafe then said to Alison sorry but I had to do it. "Its okay Rafe Alison said". So Rafe and Alison were sitting on a blanket and they started talking and talking. Until they both started to look very deeply into each others eyes and the looks were getting more and tenser. As they were looking into each others eyes. They then realized that at that moment that something magical is about to happen.  
This is the end of chapter one. But in chapter two Rafe & Alison share there very first kiss and it gets tense. And also Rafe meets his long lost Twin sister after being separated from her after there parents divorced and it is all thanks to Alison. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
So Alison and Rafe sit on a blanket and they start talking and talking until they both looked deep very deep into each others eyes as they realize at this very moment that something magical is about to happen. So Rafe looks deeply into Alison's Blue eyes and Rafe looks deeply into Rafe's Blue eyes. Rafe then starts rubbing Alison's arms as he takes her hands and he kisses them then he look back into her eyes. And Rafe says. "Alison and "She says yeah and Rafe then says I know that I have not known you to long but I feel as though I have know you forever you are my soul mate and I feel as though that we are meant to be together forever" and "Alison then Says to Rafe I feel the exact same way I have never met anyone who has made me feel the way you do". They then stare into each others eyes once again and Rafe takes Alison face in his hand and he gently slips in his tongue and moves it around and Alison does the same they are passionately kissing each other as Rafe lays on top of Alison kissing her. It seems like they have been kissing forever when they decide to take a breather. And "Rafe says it's getting Late and we have school tomorrow I think we should hit the road and go home" and "Alison says yeah your right". So they head for the car and as Rafe is driving he notices that Alison has fallen asleep in the car so he drives her to his place he parks the car and then decides to carry Alison upstairs to his apartment. So he lays her in his bed and lets her sleep as he gets ready for bed also. So Rafe gets in the bed to but Alison in under she sheets and Rafe is under the cover they do not sleep together they just sleep in the same bed. So it's around 12:00 am and they have both just fallen asleep when Alison starts talking in her sleep and she say "No please don't" just leave me alone she's having a nightmare of the guy who tried to Rape her "Stop it Stop It" she says and then she start screaming and Rafe wakes up and "he says are you okay" and she "says no I was having a dream that the man who tried to rape me was coming after me but this time he got the job done" and "Rafe says it was only a dream don't worry about it like I told you I will always be her to protect you no matter what you can always count on me Just remember that okay". And "Alison says okay I'm so glad that I have you in my life now". "anyways Rafe how did I get in your bed you feel asleep in the car so I brought you back to my place because I did not want to wake you up oh okay" We better get some sleep we have school tomorrow okay "Goodnight Baby" "Goodnight Angel". So it was then morning and Rafe got dressed and ready for school and Rafe then Woke up Alison. Alison Honey we should get you home so you can get ready for school" "Okay Alison said". So they left the apartment and Rafe locked the door and they then made there way to the car and Rafe drove Alison home. Since no one was home she asked Rafe to come in. Rafe then said "Alison can I ask you a question" "Sure Alison said what's Up" "Well I was wondering how come you never talk about your parents there isn't much to say" then Alison says to Rafe "you want to know about them well here's the deal with them when I was young they never had time for me and I always felt unloved buy them. "Rafe then says that can't be true. "Well Rafe darling it is whenever I would want to spend time with them they would always ship me off here to my grandmother's which made me feel even more unloved and when I turned 13 I realized the only person I had to look out for was no one other than myself". "Rafe then says to Alison I'm so sorry that you had to grow up in a family where you never felt loved in your entire yourself" "Rafe then says so Alison you basically had to no one whoever loved you and the only person who took care of you was U and no one else" "Yep that's right well Alison Barrington I have news for you. You no longer have to feel un loved because I Love you Alison and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy". " Oh Rafe I love you to and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy too" "How about we make a pact here and now that we both promise to love and take care of each other for the rest of lives and to always love one another no matter what happens" "Deal". Alison had tears in her eyes. "Rafe you have made me the happiest girl alive thank you very much" "its okay Angel don't cry" So they kiss. Rafe then says "Alison you should go get ready for school okay. "So Alison went upstairs and got dressed put on her make-up and brushed her hair. Alison then came downstairs and said "Rafe I'm Ready" "Okay then let's go. "Okay I'll go get the car started". So Rafe and Alison were now off to school. When Rafe & Alison stepped out of the car together everyone around them looked in despair they were all so shocked to see the Captain of the "Football Team" and the Captain of the "Cheerleading Squad" coming out of the car together never in million years would they have ever thought that they would ever date. But as they walked in the school everyone clapped for them and it was the news off the day. Rafe & Alison went there separate ways because they had different class's. So they kissed and Rafe was off to his locker. Then A Girl named April came into the picture "Alison she called April Hi how are you" "I'm fine I tried calling you last night but no one was home". "Oh that's because I was out on a date last night" "Oh really so how did it go It was amazing he saved my life" "Oh my god what happened I was walking home from school and some creep that I did not know tried to Rape me" "Oh my god are you okay" "Yeah I'm okay the guy saved me and he then asked me out on a date and I said yes" Who is this guy in due time I will tell you" How bout at lunch time we we're going to go to the Port Charles Grill if you want to come" "Okay I'll meet you there okay" Well we better get to class soon. "Than Alison noticed That I was looking sad and she said "April what's wrong and she replied noting" "April you can tell me anything after all we are best friends aren't we" Of coarse we are so come on spit it out" "Well I have been feeling so lonely lately I have no boyfriend" "well you have me" "That's not the same I want a boyfriend who will love me like your boyfriend loves you" "Oh I see well April" "Yes Alison I have a friend his name is Jack Ramsey and he has been pretty lonely lately" "How about I set you and Him up on a date okay deal. "So then Jack comes walking by and Alison says to Jack "Hey and Jack says Hey what's up well Jack this is my friend April and April this is Jack" "so April Says Oh my god he is so SEXY. And Jack just looks at her oh god I just said that out loud didn't I" "And Jack says yeah" "Oh I'm so sorry Jack" "well I'm not" "April yes Jack can I ask you something sure anything" "I was wondering would you like to go out tonight on a double date with me" "I'd Love to Jack but who else is coming" "well Alison and her boyfriend oh Okay. Well we better get to class so Jack then leaves and goes to class "See you later Jack okay bye". So Alison still knows that something is bothering me. "April" "Yes Alison there is something that still is bothering you and it has been since I have know you." "You're right Alison" "So tell me what it is maybe I can help you". "Well okay here goes" "When I was about 7 years old I had a brother and my parent's got a divorce and each parent took a child I went with my father and my brother went with my mother and I miss him so much there is not a day goes buy that I don't think of him I miss him so much and I have been looking for him since I was old enough to live on my own" "But I have had no luck tracking him down". "I will help you locate him April just to see you smile again okay thank you so much Alison You are my best friend in the whole wide world I'd be lost without you" "me to". Well let's get off to class. So they went to class it was a short day. The bell rang for lunch. And "Alison was at her locker when a pair of eyes covered her guess who "Um let's see is it Jack" "Nope" "I know who it is. It's Rafe" "yep and they kiss. " Rafe Yes sweetheart I told my best friend that I would introduce you to her because she is so anxious to meet you" "oh okay." And also she has a date with Jack Ramsey you know him right of coarse I do we have the some of the same classes and we are both on the football team. "Well he asked me if we could double date with them and I told him yes is that okay with you" "Yeah that's fine just as long as I get to spend time with you I don't care where I'am as long as I'm with you" "I don't care where I'am okay" " So they drove off to the Port Charles grill and waited intil I got there Rafe was in the bathroom "Alison I called" "April over here" Okay so "Rafe came out of the bathroom and he seen me and could not take his eyes off of Alison's best friend" so Rafe than sat down and I turned around and I could not take my eyes off of Alison's Boyfriend". Alison then interrupted and said " Rafe this is my best friend April and April this is my boyfriend Rafe" " I spoke first and said oh my god" And Alison said what's Wrong" "And I said nothing it's just that the brother I have been looking for is right in front of me" " And Alison said Really and I said yes". So I got up and ran to Rafe and "I said is it you Rafe is it really you" "And Rafe said yes it is" "Oh I Have missed you so much and we hugged for the longest time. And I stated crying" And Rafe said what's wrong" "Well I have been searching for you for years and now I finally found you " "when I tried to contact you mom wouldn't let me see or speak to you Rafe" " I tried to contact you too Rafe said but Dad wouldn't let me see you or talk to you. Well we will never be separated again that's right never. and we then break from our hug and "Rafe then asked me so how was life with Dad" "and I replied terrible he was always drinking and he hit me when he was drunk" and Rafe then said I'm so sorry now that I'm around no one will ever hurt my baby sister again never" "So how was life with mom better than it was with dad". "Alison then noticed something about us, "Hey Rafe you know that you and April look like" "And at the same time we said that's because we are twins and "Alison said really" "yes really". " So Rafe then said to his sister three little words he hasn't be able to say to her for a while" "April" "Yes Rafe" I Love You" and "I started crying and I said to Rafe I Love you too" "Rafe then said so I hear you have a date with Jack yes I do" "are you excited" "Yes I'am I can hardly wait. "Well we all forgot about about going back to school because we we're all caught up in our conversation. "Rafe then said where are you living" "in a small apartment". And you "and Rafe said I'm also living in a small apartment. Rafe then got an excellent idea "April yes Rafe" and "Rafe then said I got an excellent idea we have a cousin named Lucy and she told me that I could live in her house if I wanted to and I was thinking that me and you move into the house together so we can get to know each other better okay. So that after noon me and Rafe moved into the house with the help of Alison. So we both got ready for our dates they we're meeting us here. I was upstairs getting ready when the door bell rang and Rafe answered it. I was up there a while trying to get ready when Alison had decided to come upstairs and help me. She knocked on the door and she said "Need any help and I said yes I cannot figure out what to do with my hair and I'm having problems with my make-up can you please help me" "sure Alison said". "Meanwhile downstairs Rafe and Jack were talking. And Rafe said to Jack my sister has had a rough life and if you hurt her or break her heart you will have to answer to me and remember I know what she is feeling and she knows what I'm feeling because we are twins and we know what the other is feeling because we have that twin connection okay Jack" "Jack than says to Rafe I would never hurt your sister never we have been friends for so long and I love her" and "Rafe said okay I was Just checking because if you do ever hurt her I will have to hurt you do you understand me and Jack then said loud and Clear" "Well then Me and Alison came downstairs and both Rafe & Jack were drooling over how beautiful we were.  
Okay that is the end of Chapter two. Wait and see what happens in Chapter Three What will Jack & April do on there first date and Is Rafe & Alison ready for the next step yet. Keep on reading to find out and please tell me what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Rafe comes over to me and says April can I talk to you for a minute". "And I say yeah sure what's up Rafe. "Well First off I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look and so "I say thank you and you look very handsome yourself. "and Rafe then says thank you" and "Rafe then says is there something wrong" "and I say yes there is I'm very nervous about tonight's date I have never been on an official date I've went out to place with guys but because I spent most of my teen years looking for you I'm very scared and nervous about tonight". "Rafe then says don't worry me and Jack had a talk about tonight and I told him that if he hurts you or breaks your heart in anyway he will have to answer to me" "And I said okay that calmed me down a lot". We they hug for along time "And I say to Rafe I'm so glad that we have found each other once again I love you Rafe and I never want to lose you again" "and Rafe says don't worry you will never ever lose me. how about tomorrow we spend some time together tomorrow just me and you" and I then said I would really like that" and at the same time we both said it's a date. So Jack then came up to me and Said "Wow you look absolutely beautiful tonight" and I started to blush and "I said to Jack you look very sexy and handsome" and "Jack then said here these are for you". "And I said how did you know that pink roses were my favourite I didn't I just thought every girl should have a pink rose" "well thank you very much Jack your welcome". Then I went and put them in water and Rafe and Alison were kissing away. "I then tapped Rafe on the shoulder but he didn't feel it" "So I said to Jack let's get out of here so as we left we slammed the door loud enough for them to break from there kiss" "and Rafe said where are you two going" "well we are not going to stand around all night watching you too kiss". So we took separate cars Rafe & Alison in his car and me and Jack in his car. "So me and Jack started talking and I said to Jack. Well you get mad if I tell you something about myself" "and he said No" "So then I go to Jack this is my very first date and hopefully relationship to" "and he says I think this will be a very long relationship" "and I said I'm glad to hear that. "I then said Jack" "and he said yes" "And I said I want you to know that I'm a virgin and I hope that you will be willing to wait until I'm ready to make love to you." "And Jack says I will be willing to wait for you for as long as it takes until you are ready to take that next step" "Jack then says there is nothing to be ashamed about being a virgin in fact I'am one too" "really" Yes" "I was thinking of saving myself for the right woman and I think that you are her" "And Said oh Jack that is so sweet we will get our special night of passion together when we are both ready" :Jack then says yes we will". So we got to the restaurant and ate our dinner and we all then headed off for the movies The boys then paid for us and then they went to go get some popcorn and drinks while me and Alison went to find some seats "and I said to Alison thank you so much for setting me up with Jack I think I'm in love with him he is such a kind and very caring person and I want to spend the rest of my life with him." "and Alison says I can see that he feels the same way about you too " Alison then says you know I would do anything in this world for you don't you" "and I said yes I do as I would do anything in this world for you to" and we hug each other." "Jack then says to Rafe I think that I'm falling in love with your sister." "well I'm glad to hear that she deserves to be happy for once in her life just treat her right and be good to her and you will have no problems from me" Will the movie we decided to see was Thirteen Ghost. Well the guys came back and the movie started and we were in the middle of the movie when me and Alison jumped and we buried our faces into the guys shirts "Jack then says it's okay I'm here for you and I will always protect you no matter what happens" "So I then look into Jack eyes" "and he looks into mine" and we stare into each others eyes very passionately and he takes his tongue and slips it into my mouth and we kiss each other very passionately."And we kissed for a very long time. Finally we break away. "And I say to Jack wow that was incredible and he says thank you" "and Jack then says to me you are a really good kisser and I then said thank you and he says no problem". "Jack then says maybe we should try for another one" "and I said okay" and we start to kiss each other again. "Meanwhile Rafe is looking at me and Jack because he is just so happy to see that his baby sister is finally getting the future that she deserves and the happiness she deserves also". "And Rafe wondered to himself if his sister has the same slayer powers just like him and he said to himself that he would ask her tomorrow" "Then Alison says to Rafe I'm so glad that your sister and Jack are together." "And Rafe says yeah me too." "And Alison then says your sister deserves to be happy after everything she has been through". "But Alison said to Rafe I wonder what Livvie will do once she finds out that Jack has a new girlfriend she will try to break them up and come up with some evil plan to do harm to one of them. "And Rafe says don't worry I will look out for my sister I will make sure that no one ever hurts her again." And Rafe and Alison then start to kiss too and it lasted as long as Jack & April's kiss. Well the movie was over and they all decided to go dancing. So they all arrived at the club "Rafe went and got himself and Alison a drink." "Jack then went and got himself and April a drink too they all sat at the same table. "Jack then said April would you like to dance" "and I said I would love too." "Then as me and Jack we're dancing and Rafe and Alison were dancing also. Livvie appeared out of no where and she slipped something into my drink. "So I went back and drank it and I started to get wild and started to flirt with other guys and "Rafe said to Jack what is wrong with her" "and Jack said I don't know she was fine when we were on the dance floor then all of a sudden something changed" "Rafe wondered what it could be then Alison came back and they clued her in." "And Alison said Rafe is it possible that someone slipped something into her drink." "And Rafe said yes it is very possible." "She then started to take her clothes off" Rafe then went and covered up his sister up with his coat. "and she said Rafe leave me alone I'm having fun" So Rafe said no you are coming with me." "And some guy said yeah leave her alone she is entertaining us with her beauty and body." "The Rafe said that is my sister you are talking about" and he punched the guy out. And Jack noticed Livvie in the bar. So they all left and Rafe drove her home and Rafe carried her upstairs and put her into her bed "And Jack said Rafe" "I seen Livvie at the bar". And they all then said she is probably the one who drugged her." And Rafe said that Bitch will pay if I find out that she was the one who tried to hurt my sister" Rafe and Alison Kissed So then Alison & Jack left and went home. "I then started screaming and sweating and Rafe came running upstairs. "And he said what's wrong and I said I'm sacred I'm going to die" "and Rafe said you are not going to die someone just drugged your drink and you are just sweating it out you will be fine. " So I said to Rafe I love you so very much" "And Rafe says I love you too" "So the next morning I woke up and went downstairs. "And Rafe said how are you feeling this morning and I said fine" "and Rafe said I need to ask you something." and I said okay go ahead." "So he asked me April do you by any chance have the same slayer powers like I do." "And I said yes I do" "and Rafe says it must be in our family Genes" "And Rafe if I find out who did this to me they are going to pay big time. So me and Rafe spent the day together getting to know each other and we knew everything about each other in fact you might say that at times we were inseparable. "So I phoned Jack. And the phone started to ring and he said "Hello" and I said "Hi Jack" "It's April" "oh hi how are you feeling" "Much better" "I was wondering if you would like to meet me, Alison and Rafe in the park okay am on my way. So Rafe was parking the car. So me and Alison were in the park waiting just as Jack & Rafe arrived Livvie came and gagged us and kidnapped us and put us in the back of the car." "And Rafe said to Jack that was Livvie she just kidnapped our girlfriends." "And Jack & Rafe both said once I get my hands on her she will pay dearly especially if she hurts the Alison or April the love of there lives. "But the only question is." "Where did Livvie take them and what does she planning on doing to them know."  
Chapter 4: Rafe & Jack will try to find out where Livvie has taken them. Rafe starts to feel that something is wrong with his sister and starts to sense something is wrong with Alison can he and Jack get to them in time 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"So I phoned Jack. And the phone started to ring and he said "Hello" and I said "Hi Jack" "It's me April" "oh hi how are you feeling" "Much better" "I was wondering if you would like to meet me, Alison and Rafe in the park okay I'm on my way. So Rafe was parking the car. So me and Alison were in the park waiting for them when Jack & Rafe had just arrived Livvie came up behind Alison and Knocked her out and put her in the car and she then gagged me and locked me inside the trunk of the car and kidnapped us "And just them Rafe and Jack had arrived as she drove off with us" and "Rafe said to Jack that that was Livvie and that she had just kidnapped our girlfriends." "And Jack & Rafe both said once I get my hands on her she will pay dearly pay especially if she hurts Alison or April the love of there lives. "But the only question is." "Where did Livvie take them and what does she planning on doing to them now." "Rafe was really upset because he had just found his sister and did not want to lose her" "as Livvie got to the place where she had taken them Alison had escaped". "So she ran to Rafe and held her tight and he goes where is April" "And Alison says Livvie still has her" "and Alison says I know here she is but I think the three of us should come up with a plan too" "But what they didn't know was that Caleb was alive and he had wanted to make April part of his Vampire group" "and when he found Alison she would also be in his Vampire group." "Alison had seen that Rafe was upset and she said to him don't Worry she will be fine." "And Rafe said I just found my sister after being apart from her for years I don't know what I will do if I lose her." "Just then Rafe had a vision of Caleb" "and He said to Alison I think Caleb is alive" "And she said how do you know that for a fact" "And Rafe said I just had a vision of him and usually when I get these visions they are never wrong". "So Rafe asked Alison where Livvie took her". "And Alison said she took her to the Villa." "So Rafe said Phone Jack, Lucy, Ian and get them over here A.S.A.P. and we can set our plan up. "Well then Livvie Carried April into the Villa". "She had just awoken when she said Where Am I." "And Livvie said you are now in hell" "Why Am I here" "and she said at first I wanted to hurt you because you stole Jack from me but now I just want Revenge on your brother Rafe after what he did to me" so I asked "What did Rafe do to you" "Well for starters he married and then left me for Alison" "and I said yeah that is because you he had no memory and you tricked him for months" "Just then Livvie got really angry and Picked me up and through me against the wall she was a vampire" so everyone made there way over to Rafe's place and Rafe said Lucy & Ian you get all the weapon we will need and meet me and Alison at the villa" "and Jack you stay here in case she comes back okay: "okay Jack said" So they all left. Back at the villa Caleb had just arrived and seen that I was unconscious" "Livvie what did you do to her I through her against the wall because she blamed me for what happened between Rafe & Alison. "I then got up and tried to make a run for it" "but Caleb grabbed my by the hair and said where do you think you are going" "And I said I'm going to my brother" "and I said I know you. You are the one who has tried so many time to try and kill my brother: "Yes I'm He then tied me up against the bed and I got scared of him because I knew what he was" "And I said please don't hurt me" "He and Livvie then beat the shit out of me they Kicked me punched me through me around the room I tried to get up but I was to weak" They then put me in a cell and locked me inside." "Just then Rafe & Alison arrived." "And Rafe said Caleb you Bast*** where is my sister" "and Caleb said you don't need to know" "all you need to know is that she is somewhere safe. "If you and that witch of yours hurt my sister in anyway you will pay. "Alison then said to Livvie how could you do this to another human being" "and Livvie said very carefully" "they then all started to fight" "Alison had just killed Livvie with a steak and went to find me but had no Luck. Just then Caleb knocked Rafe out" "and Caleb had seen me before he was about to turn me into a Vampire "When Rafe finally stuck a stake through his heart" "And Now Livvie & Caleb where dead and gone once and for all." "Just then I somehow go out of the cell." "And Rafe looked up I wanted to run to him but I couldn't ""So Rafe came to me just as I passed out in his arms" "And Rafe said Alison we better get her to the hospital". So Rafe took me to the hospital. "And said to Ian what is wrong with her" and Ian said well with Livvie gagging her and Caleb trying to bite her she is exhausted and really scared but she will be fine and should wake up really soon." "Rafe was sitting buy my bedside" "when I started calling his name I kept saying over and over again RAFE PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE." "Rafe just looked at me he knew I was dreaming I started to Wake up." "and I said Rafe is that you and he said yeah it's me" "I started crying" "And Rafe said it's okay come her and he held me" "And I said Rafe I Was so scared that I would never see you again and that I was going to become a vampire" "And Rafe said that will never happen we Will always be together forever" " and I Said Rafe I love you" "and He said I Love you too" "Just then Alison came into the room" and said so how are you doing" "and I said I'm fine" and Alison gave me a big hug. "And I said to Rafe & Alison when can I go home?" "Then Ian came in and said now that you are awake I will check you out and tell you" so Ian checked me out. "And he said you can go home today" "So Rafe packed my things and we went home" "So I went inside the house and I seen Jack" "And Ran to him and I started crying" "And Jack said are you okay" "Yes now that you are & Rafe are here. "Rafe then said Jack she needs to get her rest" so they both took me upstairs. And said Jack can you stay until I fall asleep and he says sure. So Jack then left and went home. "I then started screaming in the middle of the night" and Rafe said wake up and I said yeah and he said you were having a nightmare. "And I said Rafe I dreamed that Livvie & Caleb came back to turn me into a vampire. "And Rafe said it is okay I will protect you" "and I said thanks and Rafe laid down beside and it helped me sleep a little knowing her was here with me" I then woke up early the next morning and I said to Rafe thank you for staying with me last night and he said no problem" "I then said Rafe I'm glad that we live together because I know you are the only who can protect me now" "and rafe said I will always protect me" "I then had vision" "And Rafe said what's wrong and I said Livvie & Caleb are not dead and Joshua is going to help them turn me & Alison into vampires so Rafe said how about I ask Alison & Jack to move in with us for a while" "so I said okay. So Rafe asked and they moved in with us. "One day me and Rafe & Alison and Jack were in the park and me and Alison we were up ahead talking when All of sudden we were screaming" "So Rafe & Jack Ran to see what was wrong" "It was Joshua & Caleb trying to turn us into vampires Rafe & Jack got there just in time as they were inches away from biting us and me and Alison ran into the arms of our boyfriends. "And Rafe & Jack said we have to find away to protect them. And Alison said Iknow but it seems like they are really after your sister" "and Rafe said I Know I have to find away to keep my sister safe. "the Rafe went and Embraced his sister and said to her "I promise you I will try and keep you safe okay" "and I said okay Rafe I trust you and I love you with all my heart" "And I said I feel the same way about you" "And Rafe then said you and Alison are not to be left alone you are to always go with me or Jack to wherever we go okay "And we both said I agreed". "As they all went home The vampires were following us". And I was walking in front with Rafe. "And I said Rafe" "and he said yeah I think someone is following us" "So Rafe went to check it out" "and He said no one there. Okay guys lets go home and watch a movie said Rafe. And we all said okay. So we all went home cuddled on the couch watched the movie and we we're making out " When I heard a noise again Jack went to check it out and it was true I was not hearing things. "Rafe Yeah Jack said come here and bring the girls. Who or what was in there kitchen  
Find out in chapter 5: Could they finally find away to heal all the vampires and keep them out of there lives forever. Please review please  
Chapter 4: Rafe & Jack will try to find out where Livvie has taken them. Rafe starts to feel that something is wrong with his sister and starts to sense something is wrong with Alison can he and Jack get to them in time 


End file.
